Kar98k
The (English: Carbine 1898 Short), commonly abbreviated to Kar98k, K98k '''or '''K98, is a bolt-action rifle created and designed in 1934 by Mauser arms manufacturers. Its predecessor, the Gewehr 98, was designed in 1898, hence its name. The Kurz model was developed to be more versatile as it has a shorter barrel. In 1935, it was adopted by the Wehrmacht as their standard-issue rifle until their defeat in 1945. Battlefield 1942 The K98K is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1942. It is the standard issue rifle of the Axis Engineer kit, with the exception of the IJN who are issued the Type 5. It has high damage, but can only guarantee a one-shot kill against a target with over 20hp (eight pips of health in the HUD) if it is a headshot - otherwise the K98K kills in two body shots or three leg shots. The weapon is not affected by damage drop-off at range and has high accuracy, factors which bolster capabilities at distance. Recoil is significant, but is a non-issue due to the weapon's low rate of fire. The bolt must be cocked after each shot which takes around three seconds, potentially disrupting aim. This inability to quickly land follow-up shots, combined with its body-shot damage profile, means the K98K is a particularly poor choice for close range combat. Additionally, the K98K has a switch delay of 0.25 seconds. The K98Sniper is a variant of the K98K, issued to the Sniper kit of the Axis with the exception of the German Elite Forces, who use the Gewehr 43 ZF4. It features a usable 6X zoom scope. It has similar properties as the K98K, but with a slightly lower rate of fire and spread penalties when moving, double the bullet velocity and a larger amount of zoom. When firing scoped in, the player must unscope to work the bolt. Its Allies equivalent is the No 4 and No 4 Sniper. Both weapons are identical in stats. In Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome, a bayonet is mounted on the non-scoped K98K, replacing the combat knife. In Battlefield 1942 Secret Weapons of WWII, the K98K is issued to the German Elite Forces Engineer kit can be with the K98 Rifle Grenade, replacing the ExpPacks. Gallery K98K BF1942.png|The K98K in first person K98Sniper BF1942.png|The K98Sniper in first person K98 Rifle Grenade BF1942.png|The K98 Rifle Grenade in first person File:BF1942_SS_K98.png|A German Elite Engineer firing his K98K File:BF1942_Japanese_Sniper_K98Sniper.png|A Japanese scout with a K98Sniper at Iwo Jima Battlefield Vietnam World War II mod The K98 is the sniper rifle of choice for the Imperial Japanese Navy scout. Its stats are identical to those in Battlefield 1942. Battlefield 1943 The Type 98 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1943 and is the primary weapon issued to the IJN Scout kit. It is statistically identical to the USMC M1903 Springfield. It is able to kill from extremely long ranges and in 2 body shots or in a single headshot. The main disadvantage to the weapon is its rate of fire, taking nearly 2 seconds to pull the bolt between shots, and its long reload. Due to the fact that a headshot is relatively difficult to achieve and a body shot will not one-shot kill along with the slow fire rate, it can be difficult to achieve kills. A common and effective strategy is the One Two tactic, where a player hits a target with the Type 98 and switches to the Type 14 Nambu to finish off the enemy. Gallery File:Type_98_rifle.jpg|The Type 98 in Battlefield 1943 Battlefield V The Kar98k is a weapon featured in Battlefield V, first appearing in the Battlefield 5 Official Multiplayer Trailer. Singleplayer In the 1942 section of the prologue My Country Calling, the player takes control of a Free French Senegalese Tirailleur sniper, using a Kar98k with a scope. Throughout the other war stories, the Kar98k is also the standard weapon of German scouts, with the exception of elite scouts, who are issued Gewehr M95/30 instead. If dropped it is always found with iron sights. Multiplayer The Kar98K is the final unlock for the Recon kit, granted at rank 20 of the respective class. The Kar98k performs best at range, with both the second highest muzzle velocity (tied with the Krag-Jørgensen) and damage in class. However it has the lowest default rate of fire in its weapon category and a mediocre magazine capacity of five rounds, which can be reloaded using a stripper clip unless the Medium or Long Range Scope are equipped. Its two Specialization pathways are left side upgrades which promote a more aggressive, mobile posture, namely Quick Aim, Custom Stock, Machined Bolt and the Bayonet, or assistance with long range precision through use of Slings and Swivels, Variable Zeroing, Low Drag Rounds and Bipod. It should be noted that even with an upgraded fire rate, the weapon still cycles slower than its next slowest counterpart, the Krag-Jørgensen. Gallery BFV.KAR98 Idle.jpg|Idle BFV.KAR98 ADS.jpg|ADS BFV.KAR98 Reload 1.jpg|Reloading individual rounds BFV.KAR98 Reload 2.jpg|Reloading Stripper clip kar98kmenu.jpg|Customisation menu Trivia Battlefield 1942 *The Grenade launcher attachment is erroneously called "Mauser K98" in the killfeed. Battlefield 1943 *DICE developers explained that they originally planned to make an Arisaka rifle for the IJN Scout, but they did not have a real life model for the Arisaka and used a German K98 that they happened to have.Battlefield 1943: Q. Do the IJN snipers carry an Arisaka or a German Kar 98? A. The IJN are using a German K98 instead of an Arisaka. This choice was made not out of ignorance but rather because of budget constraints and we could not afford to build the correct rifle. We had a German rifle and had to go with it. - retrieved October 9, 2010 The name was changed to "Type 98" most likely to give it a Japanese counterpart. References es:K98 Category:Standard Issue Rifles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 1943 Category:Bolt-Action Rifles of Battlefield V Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles